lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (RisEXili)
Saluta! Pos considera la fato ce elefen ave un forma ordinal clar e nonambigua per la numero "un" (p.d. prima) ma no otra numeros, me ia ave la idea per crea formas ordinal per otra numeros par ajunta la sufisa '-in' a los: p.d. duin, trin, cuatrin, sincin, etc. Me pensa ce esta idea ta pote vade fasil en la regulas corente de elefen, car an si '-in' es intendeda per sinifia ce un cosa es simil a un otra cosa, en alga parolas, tal como "divin" or "canin", lo prende ance la sinifia de "pertinente a alga cosa". -RisEXili *Alo ala! En "divin" e "canin", "-in" sinifia "simil a", "con cualias de". La sufisa per pertines jeneral es "-al". "Sincin" pare sinifia "five-ish", no "fifth". La sufisa "-al" ta es un bon sujesta per ordinales, estra ce "dual" es ja un terma tecnical. En la plu de casos, un numero ordinal es acompaniada un nom, e la sinifia es intera clarida par la ordina de la du parolas. En casos como "Secondly, …" o "where's the third?", nos tende ajunta la parola "numero": "(A) numero du, …", "do es la numero tre?". Per datas, nos ajunta "dia": "Oji es la dia des de febrero". Simon *La intende spesifada de esta sujesta es per la casos en cual no es un nom per distingui entre la formas cardinal e ordinal de la numero, per aida desambigui la strutura fundal de la lingua. Ance, me ia pensa ce la sufisa "'-al'" ta es restrinjeda, car de la fato ce "dual" es ja un terma cual sinifia "modo gramatical per indica du persones", cual es esensal la oposada de la intende de mea idea. -RisEXili ** Esce tu ave un esemplo do la formas cardinal e ordinal no es clar? Como Simon ia scrive, en la comensa de un frase, lo es clar un ordinal. E en otra casos, on pote ajunta un parola per aida: numero, dia, caso etc. Me dise simple "la du" etc. Me pensa ce la idea de usa la ordinal sin cambia es multe bela. Isaac **Per dise simple "la du" (p.e. "la du ce nos nesesa vide") es un esemplo perfeta do la formas cardinal e ordinal es ambigua, car lo pote sinifia "la du cosas" fasil como "la cosa du", ma usa un alternativa per representa la ordinal (p.e. secunda) e la ambigui es solveda direta. -RisEXili **En tal casos, on dise "la du cosas" o "la cosa du" (cual nos nesesa vide, no "ce"). Simon *Con tota de acel cosas esente diseda, me acorda ce, si la fato contradisente ce "dual" sinifia ja "modo gramatical per indica du persones" pote es solveda, ajunta "'-al'" a numeros per crea formas ordinal pare es la plu bon metodo per reali esta idea. -RisEXili *On ta ave ance la problem ce "sesal" e "setal" ave ja otra sinifias. Simon *Cuando me ia comensa con elefen ante nove anios, me ia ave pensas simil, spesial pos mea esposa longa a esperanto. Ma me ia comprende ultima la importa de la contesto. En la multe scrives e traduis cual me ia fa en elefen en esta tempo, me recorda an no un ves cuando la manca de un sufisa ordinal ia es un problem. Plu, la ordina de parolas es jeneral multe importante en la gramatica de elefen, e la difere entre "du cosas" e "cosa du" es un esemplo tipal de esta. Simon *Un otra idea ta es usa "-im", aora trovada sola en nomes de monetas (sincim, desim, etc). Ma lo no es nesesada. Simon *Ance en mea lingua propre, suomi, on pote usa numeros en sua formes noncambiada como ordinales simil ca en elefen: "kolme miestä" = tre omes, "mies kolme" = la om tre. Ma esta es usada mera a peti grado. Jeneral la numero pos un nom sinifia un numero cual identifia esta nom. P.e. en un compete de sci cada scior porta un numero en sua camisa per identifia. Me pote imajina un raconta a la destina: "Aora la scior prima veni asi. El es la scior numero 26. La scior du en la destina es la scior 14." Un otra esemplo: Du amis sta a un parabus. La fem demanda la om: "Cual bus tu desira?" La om: "La bus 12". La fem demanda: "Esce lo es la bus seguente ?" La om: "No, mea bus es la (bus) tre en ordina". Me pensa lo no es nesesada introdui parolas distinguida. harri (talk) **Tu furni esemplos multe interesante, ma los envolve situas e contestos. Cuando on regarda sciores arivante, on sabe ja ce cada porta un numero e ce los va ariva probable en un ordina cisa diferente de sua numeros. Simil a la parabus. Esta ambiguas no es problemosa en pratica. E me nota ce on ave ambiguas de la mesma tipo an si on ave un sufisa ordinal: imajina un familia ci ave tre enfantes; a un posmedia bela, la enfantes fa un corsa en la jardin; la enfante tre (la plu joven) es la enfante prima ci fini la corsa. Tal cosas fa ce linguas resta interesante e permete bromas de linguaje; los ance confusa computadores cual atenta comprende testos – ma elefen no es intendeda como un lingua per macinas :) Simon *Me confesa ce mea idea ia es nonesesada cuando on pote usa la parola "numero" per distingui la forma ordinal. Per la ambigua entre la scior o bus asiniada como #3 e la otra cual es numero tre en la ordina, me pensa ce on pote usa la formula "numerida 3" per distingui la prima. -RicEXili